


庸臣番外：宫廷旧事

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	庸臣番外：宫廷旧事

　　宋灵图坐在书案前写信。  
　　  
　　夜色漆深，窗内灯火如豆，斑驳的影子落在他神色寂然的侧脸，右手微微颤抖着拿起笔来，却是先将一滴墨洇在了米色的信纸上。  
　　  
　　他不知道林照溪在那个残忍的雨夜吐露了多少实话，又编纂了多少瞎话，害得他叔失魂落魄，本就不算英俊的衰脸愈发憔悴起来；只是想到这其中毕竟也有自己作梗，愧疚与怅然便袭上心头，总觉得要把这一切都坦白给叔才行。  
　　  
　　只是这故事实在太长，他有些不知该从何说起。  
　　  
　　因而想了又想，暂且将心中那无法疏解的愁绪放下，提笔写下了皇帝的名姓。  
　　  
　　——如果自己不告诉他的话，恐怕他叔这辈子都不会知道，这世上第一个爱上他的人不是闵玉，而是闵京。  
　　  
　　谁也揣摩不透帝王的心思；可闵京的确喜欢他，早在做太子的时候便被身为寺卿公子的蓝玉烟所吸引，寤寐思服，辗转反侧。照理说，这天下早晚是闵京的，他想要的物或人，莫说一个闵玉，即便先帝又能奈何得了什么？  
　　  
　　可他还真没奈何。  
　　  
　　整日远远地窥着蓝玉烟，却碰不得。  
　　  
　　那便是闵京打从少年起，便被迫承欢在男人身下的真相。其实若有心人翻翻闵氏皇朝历年来的玉牒卷宗，就会发现除闵京外，那些做了皇帝的太子没有一个是皇长子，无论嫡庶；这其中缘由倒也简单，并非皇储间有什么明争暗斗，而是闵氏打从第一代起便被外戚谋害，中了一种只会遗传给长子的无解之毒。  
　　  
　　这毒极其霸道，中毒者自幼年起，每逢月半毒发五六个时辰，介时经脉暴涨、剧痛难忍，成年后便会七窍流血，一命呜呼。因为此毒无药可解，历代皇帝只好忍痛舍弃自己的长子，转而从嫡次子或庶子中挑选太子；后来不知是哪个断袖皇长子发现，这毒居然可以通过行房渡给男人，于是之后的皇长子才能够堪堪活下来，却一生也逃不过常常与男人交合解毒的命运。  
　　  
　　而被皇长子渡了毒的男人，也必将在不久之后命丧黄泉，因此这等皇家秘辛被掩饰得很好，从来不为人知。身中剧毒的闵京又如何碰得了蓝玉烟？除非他想他死。  
　　  
　　不仅如此，还须得纵容各路精壮男子上身解毒，即便恶心不甘，也只得靠这个法子苟活着。闵京不是个甘心向命运妥协的人，他忍了下来，纵然携有为皇家所不齿的毒，却仍是讨得了先帝的欢心，最终坐上了太子的位子。  
　　  
　　到了后来，他身上又多了毒后张氏下的迷药和妖蛊，更是三重的折磨。  
　　  
　　闵京并非金刚不坏之躯，难捱到极致时也曾想过一死了之，可每日上朝时看看蓝玉烟那张憨厚的衰脸，却又觉得尚且活得下去。  
　　  
　　写到这里，宋灵图苦笑了一下，提笔蘸蘸墨，又翻开一页崭新的信纸来。  
　　  
　　他叔当真以为自己能做个清白无辜的庸臣，却不知若没有闵京在神智清醒的时候将朝中那些对他不利的动作压下，他那颗不算金贵的脑袋早就被砍了千八百回了。  
　　  
　　——可闵京又的的确确是那个潜伏在暗处，将他的烂漫桃花全部碾为污泥，把他本该风流肆意的人生摧毁殆尽的罪魁祸首。  
　　  
　　闵京碰不得蓝玉烟，亦无法坦白自己的心思，只是每日深居在宫中听着那些市井间有关蓝公的闲言碎语，本就算不得纯善的心也一天天污浊下来，无处宣泄的妒意与怒火终是化作了不为人知的凌虐欲，将每一个与蓝玉烟相好过的人折腾得求生不得，求死不能。  
　　  
　　蓝玉烟散了东园，他便派人暗地去取了那些男宠的首级；蓝玉烟有了新欢，他也耐心等着他腻味的那一天。然而没想到的是，那个叫白水莲的伶人似乎真的夺去了蓝玉烟的心魄，两人琴瑟相调，始终恩爱无比，只几年便令闵京隐隐地心慌起来，又有了个歹毒的主意。  
　　  
　　他知道这伶人不是清白出身，面对蓝玉烟时始终有些自卑，明白他最在乎的是什么，于是遣人带着死囚去逼奸他，恐吓他，又辱骂他的不洁之身，配不上做蓝玉烟的妻。  
　　  
　　然后欣赏着白水莲日夜煎熬，却又无法对蓝玉烟道明一切的凄凉模样，终是在某日看他带着愧疚与羞愤投了河，成功逼死了他。  
　　  
　　他暗暗在京城散播着白水莲背着蓝玉烟与男人通奸的闲话，希望蓝玉烟能在此之后绝情绝爱，再不对任何人动心；他确乎也做到了，打那之后蓝玉烟便再不曾有爱人，只是他始终不清楚白水莲的真正死因，只将一切归咎于自己。  
　　  
　　白水莲有前妻雨燕，那姑娘和他叔生得极为相像，也因此被晋王强娶去了做妾；晋王每日对着和他同样的无盐之姿，却能堪堪多吃一碗饭。白水莲起初虽是惊讶于他叔和雨燕的相似，可下定决心追随了他到京城来，对他的爱慕却是切切实实的。  
　　  
　　只是事后看来，尽管他叔在当年对白水莲也算深情，却似乎并不在意他对自己的感情是真是假。  
　　  
　　从始至终，蓝玉烟在乎的只是那人而已。  
　　  
　　闵京是逼死了白水莲，可白水莲能算得了什么？闵京的恨中之恨，自然是蓝玉烟的此生挚爱，晋王闵玉。  
　　  
　　闵玉起初连小小的亲王都不愿当，只想待到弱冠离宫，便携着蓝玉烟一起游山玩水，一辈子做一对风流快意的侠侣。可闵京却在登基前冷笑着嘲讽了他，道他居然不自量力，妄想和坐在皇位上的人争抢。  
　　  
　　闵玉直到那时才意识到，他那一向尊敬的大哥居然也觊觎起了他的爱人，甚至视自己为眼中钉，而无权无势的自己也正如他所说的那样，没有任何与他争抢的资格；若想将一切都牢牢地掌控在手中，除了套上龙袍，根本别无他法。  
　　  
　　于是闵玉闭关七日，向先帝请了封地，就这么走了。  
　　  
　　他这一走，蓝玉烟几乎肝肠寸断；可他却根本来不及感到离别的伤情，紧锣密鼓地开始了自己的谋反计划，甚至在得知蓝玉烟身边已有了美艳伶人相伴的时候，也只是咬咬牙，灌了一宿闷酒而已。  
　　  
　　他训练军队募集门客，还收养了许多流浪的孤儿，将他们尽数培养成自己的亲信。宋灵图便是承了他恩情的义子，闵玉视他为心腹，还请了貌美温柔的先生来教授他课业，盼望他能够在日后深入朝廷，为自己所用。  
　　  
　　得知他虽然落榜，却意外地被街上闲逛的蓝玉烟相中，闵玉欣喜若狂，亦加快了举事的速度。  
　　  
　　身为闵京也曾宠爱过的五弟，他隐隐知道闵京在与宫妃交合时的怪癖，便撺掇挚友季勋一起入了宫，成为闵京的数个枕边人之一。然而他不知道的是，闵京渡给他的毒终有一天会使他命丧黄泉，闵京也早在清醒时看穿了他们，只是隐忍不发，心中冷笑而已。  
　　  
　　闵玉的举事原本应是万无一失的；可最后关头，他的心腹却背叛了他。  
　　  
　　背叛他的心腹自然就是宋灵图。宋灵图初入朝廷，背后是晋王闵玉；举事时，投靠季将军麾下；事败后受制于闵京，后被林照溪收入囊中，却又最终倒戈白修静。  
　　  
　　他没有将这些一一写出来，自己也清楚，怕是三姓家奴都不足以形容他的不忠不义。  
　　  
　　窗外夜风吹过，宋灵图的视野有些模糊，停笔给自己泡了壶茶，又坐下来慢慢写。  
　　  
　　举事失败的最终日，季勋见大势已去，便挑断了闵玉的手脚筋将他用镣铐锁起来，自己则佯装出一副忠心耿耿的模样，把这些逆贼尽数送到了闵京面前。想到这些日子所遭受的屈辱，闵京恨不得生啖其肉，将他曾经压在自己身上那些近乎于凌虐的交合全部报复回来，找来京城所有最脏最丑的乞丐来侮辱他。  
　　  
　　可他最终还是没有下手。  
　　  
　　想到蓝玉烟深爱这个人，即便闵京恨他入骨，也最终还是给了他几分薄面，只在刑场上斩下他的首级，全尸仍是妥善地安葬下去；后来的季勋，便不再有这等侥幸了。  
　　  
　　闵玉死了，与他叔相好的那些个谁谁也死了，除此之外，闵京还在蓝玉烟将春生送往老家后遣人杀了他，夺了蓝玉烟那块娶妻用的玉佩。后来，那块玉佩最终在他的嘱咐下，被苗恩深埋在皇陵中，成了他死后唯一的慰藉。  
　　  
　　宋灵图叹了口气，手中的笔划忽然变得艰涩起来。  
　　  
　　闵京从来不愿被不知名的男人触碰，可为了苟活于世，他别无选择；好在那些男人也终究会化成飞灰，没有活人会将他的秘密昭告天下，这让他在厌弃自己的同时，还能感到一丝报复的快意。  
　　  
　　宋灵图当然知道闵京又选中他来为自己解毒的缘由；他离蓝玉烟实在太近，太碍眼，他享有了连皇上都不曾有过的特权，与他谈笑风生亲密惬意，闵京自然容不下他，定要他也受了这毒再肠穿肚烂而死。  
　　  
　　同样的缘由，闵京甚至还想要郑容渊也做了入幕之宾，却在宋灵图的苦苦哀求下作罢。他知道自己已经对不起了容儿，让容儿好端端地活在这世上，不再被这深宫所玷污已成了他最后的夙愿；尽管后来，容儿还是察觉到了。  
　　  
　　一日他与蓝雅歌伺候闵京就寝，事后想要起身，却被一双柔软的手臂拉上榻，落了帘。蓝雅歌道，闵京的体质怕是生不出个儿子来，如若宋侍郎和她试试，没准儿还能侥幸一回，日后成为太子的亲父也不一定。  
　　  
　　事实上，闵京没有皇子不是因为他的体质，而是因为他那位青梅竹马的季皇后，从来没给后宫中任何一个女人诞下皇子的权利。  
　　  
　　后宫中不存在纯善的女人；如若有，那也早就成了冷宫中的幽魂。  
　　  
　　他看着蓝雅歌嗤了一声，原本不打算理会，目光却落在她那娇俏的眉眼间，久久没能离开。  
　　  
　　无论亲兄妹的长相有多么天差地别，毕竟从小一起长大，还是会在某个瞬间流露出相似的情态来；宋灵图注视着她，恍然间竟似看到了那人平凡却温暖的五官，被她一个趔趄拉入怀中，鬼使神差地遂了她的愿。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　宋灵图此生最隐蔽而龌龊的心思，便是他也喜欢了他叔的事实。  
　　  
　　在与蓝玉烟同朝为官之前，他曾以为自己这辈子都不会负了容儿，只待报了晋王的恩，从此能与容儿长厢厮守，便可从官场的漩涡中全身而退，哪来的日后那副踌躇满志的忠臣模样。  
　　  
　　可活该他倒霉。  
　　  
　　晋王曾说他叔的桃花厉害，莫说皇上，只怕与他日日相处的自己也难逃一劫；他不信邪，却最终只能甘拜下风，一颗心儿左顾右盼，朝他叔那张笑得欠扁的衰脸越靠越近。  
　　  
　　蓝雅歌害了他。事后他只这么想道。  
　　  
　　他本可以带着容儿全身而退的。  
　　  
　　如果这一夜没有发生，他也不会眼睁睁看着蓝雅歌真的生下了自己的儿子，整日茶饭不思，为那个错误酿就的小人牵肠挂肚，甚至还在日后成为了加害闵京的罪魁祸首之一。  
　　  
　　当初晋王事败，为了活命他不得不选择依附季将军，却又被闵京查出了端倪，只能再次为他铤而走险；现如今蓝雅歌为了后位，迫他这个皇子亲父与林照溪勾结，他也别无选择。  
　　  
　　宋灵图写着写着，觉得自己还是挺可悲的，不过转念想起闵京，却又觉得自己这点程度根本算不了什么。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　恐怕闵京这三十多年的岁月里，第一次真正展露欢颜，便是君娉婷用尽毕生之力为他解开遗传剧毒的那日。  
　　  
　　他可以忍受自己神智不清，也可以忍受体内妖蛊作祟，唯独这横亘在他与蓝玉烟之间的毒，令他在无数个夜晚辗转难眠，恨不得一死了之；从此之后他再也不必和任何男人有床笫纠葛，再也不必掩饰心底那多年来澎湃的绮思，能够光明正大地和所爱之人亲密无间，却不必担心他会因自己而受伤。  
　　  
　　闵京以为自己解了毒就能与蓝玉烟厮守终生，可林照溪终究没能给他这个机会。  
　　  
　　而宋灵图只能在一旁眼睁睁看着，无能为力。  
　　  
　　成为最终害死闵京的帮凶，他觉得他对不起他叔。  
　　  
　　或许连他叔自己都没意识到，多年来除了闵玉，第二个真正踏入他心扉的人并非白水莲，并非林照溪，而是闵京。  
　　  
　　若闵京不是君，他也不是臣，皇长子不曾中过这种奇诡的毒，或许打从一开始，连闵玉都无法捷足先登。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　他写了很多页，又撕了很多页，最终写下一句忠告。他希望蓝玉烟这一走就不再回来，能够逃得远远的，无论林照溪还是白修静，此生此世都不再与之牵扯才好。  
　　  
　　皇帝都得不到的人，他也从没想得到过，更加不希望其他人得到。  
　　  
　　当初蓝玉烟玩笑似的问他对自己有没有情的时候，其实他也很想回一句有，试试他那多情的叔心中是否还能有自己的一席之地；却又觉得这天真的想法十分可笑。  
　　  
　　他终究是个负心汉。  
　　  
　　当初被罢官离开京城之后，容儿曾经想与他重新开始，可他却因为心中苦闷，抛下他独自去江南散心了；待他终于决定收敛起那些冗杂的心思，回去找容儿的时候，他却已经剃了度，出了家。  
　　  
　　如此也好。  
　　  
　　他在这世上已不剩下什么牵挂，身上又带着闵京渡来的毒，本就已经时日无多；虽然或许去找君娉婷，还能有挽救的余地，可他已经不想活下去了。  
　　  
　　还能再看看尊称自己为太傅的小歌白几年，已经足够了。  
　　  
　　宋灵图放下笔，熄了灯，伏在案上带着释然的倦意进入了梦乡。  
　　  
　　——完——


End file.
